


失败车的序成功车

by CandiCaner



Category: redhood and the outlaws
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiCaner/pseuds/CandiCaner
Summary: 戒断一月后两个人的滚浴缸





	失败车的序成功车

杰森觉着，一向来说，吸毒的人是不会有什么勃起反应的。勃起意味着可以爽一发，而磕high的宝贝们不知道达到了多少次颅内高潮。所以，杰森捏住罗伊的肩头，暖暖地揉上他冰冷的皮肤，有些好奇这件事今晚能不能成。

罗伊的手在性爱里，日常生活里，还是战斗里都那么美妙，上帝的造物。指节颤抖着拨开杰森的裤子扣，在对方的嘶声里一把捏上屌，拢在手心掂量玩弄。

杰森没有看着他，但脸色像是用拳头招呼他的鼻梁，搞得罗伊有些委屈。他放软声线哼唧着求吻，搞得杰森心软叼住他干燥翘皮的嘴唇舔舐。两个人的舌头胡乱搅着，在嘴里推开推去，突然杰森咬了他一口推开他起身走出浴室，连门都没有带。

罗伊当时就慌了。诶哟，这算是黄了吧，一个月都过去了，杰鸟在最后还是厌倦的。他没什么力气，只能躺在浴缸里滑入凉水，咕噜噜地吐泡泡，把肺里的空气全都给挤干净了。他闭气，脑子里反复想着那个等了公主99天的王子在第一百天时搬着小凳子离开的故事。罗伊觉得有些晕眩，或许是窒息带来的挣扎感又或许是没有液体可以充当泪水的绝望。

杰森揪着他的领子把他拽出水面。“操你妈，你就这么想死？怎么刚才不死？”罗伊被用力推地脑袋磕在浴缸边上，痛得头晕眼花向杰森求饶。好杰鸟我错啦我不敢啦我再也不会这样做了，这样的话。杰森感觉他的话就跟放屁一样，放了浴缸的水脱掉上衣挤进他腿间。

其实罗伊真的不知道他的亲亲宝贝是去拿安全套和润滑液，这不怪他，对吧？他看着男人跪坐在水洼上他的两腿之间，很耐烦地剥掉他的短裤嘲笑似地盯着那个要硬不硬的可怜玩意瞅了一会儿，弄得罗伊很想戏剧地抽噎。

然后杰森低下头轻轻地吻上了那个玩意。舌苔舔着柱状物不由乱动，于是两指捏好扶起张嘴含住龟头，舌尖钻磨着头部的孔洞小心吸吮。

妈咧。罗伊感觉自己要上天堂了，又仿佛快死掉，他从喉咙里挤出一声不太好听的呻吟，沙哑地像连吸三天辣椒粉的老烟枪。杰森打着圈含在他阴茎上的舌头那么可爱，有些粗糙地从根部舔到顶端又舔回去，就跟它是个最好吃的棒棒糖那样。感官过载，他收紧嵌在杰森头发里的手指拽起来，阴茎脱离口腔的时候啵地水声无比清脆。罗伊蹭蹭他的鼻尖吻上去，在对方的唇齿间尝到了自己的味道。

 

我想操你。他这么说道。杰森听了之后小声地笑，嘴角勾起的那个样子让罗伊愿意疯狂撕开胸口把心递给他。

很快地，罗伊把手指搞得滑溜溜的塞进爱人紧实炽热的小洞里，按压着抽送回忆他前列腺的位置所在。杰森低喘着靠在罗伊肩头，呼吸打在他湿漉漉的姜红色头发底段不时晃悠两下。下巴顶着骨瘦如柴的肩头并不舒服，杰森低头吻吻他泛起粉红色的苍白皮肤，吮着吻痕边为了放松身体好纳入更大的东西。

罗伊连撕了三次都没弄开那个该死的避孕套，最后挨了杰森一拳在肋骨上才得到帮助。杰森缓缓地坐下去，紧闭着眼大口呼吸着，他们都三个多月没有搞过了也不能奢求这事儿再快点。他感觉自己要被撑裂了，他在努力思考第一次的时候是不是也这么操蛋的痛。罗伊用脸磨蹭着他的脸侧，嘴唇细吻着也没停下把杰森又气得很烦了。

杰森坐在罗伊的胯骨上适应了好一会儿，手颤抖着扣在浴缸边缘也抿着嘴也没有哼出声。过了片刻，他稍稍抬起身喘着气，半截阴茎滑出身体勾弄着肠肉，穴口收缩又绞紧挽留着滚烫的肉根。

突然罗伊把杰森推到浴缸的另外一头，惊慌下杰森选择勾住罗伊的脖子，两个人鼻尖贴近又吻到一块儿去了。罗伊跪坐着把杰森的屁股搁在大腿上，舌头滑入对方口中时又把阴茎塞进湿润的穴口，手指揉过饱满的臀肉掐了把便开始抽动。

杰森不得不单手撑着背后手臂酸痛还要忍耐着在体内操干的阴茎带来的快感。杰森不停地咒骂着对方，口中也还是呻吟不断，偶尔的轻哼声引诱罗伊操得更用力些撞上敏感的地方。罗伊感觉自己快要虚脱了，可身体仿佛不受控制似地还是在抽送着直到低吼着射出来。

他两眼冒着金星倒在杰森肩上，隐约地知道对方拽着自己的手给撸射了才从阴茎上起来处理掉套子。有吻落在他鬓角的位置，然后是进入深眠的黑暗和把他给抱到床上的臂弯。


End file.
